


The Inheritance Cycle - A New Journey

by porcelana_r2



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), LOONA (Korea Band), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Betrayal, Dragons, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelana_r2/pseuds/porcelana_r2
Summary: The line in front of me was getting smaller. I wasn’t exactly happy about it. I think the most appropriate word for what I was feeling in that moment would be curious. I was curious. I think everyone else was curious, as a matter of fact… It was the first time that these people in this village in the middle of nowhere would have the chance to lay eyes on a dragon egg.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Ciclo da Herança: Uma Nova Jornada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161643) by [porcelana_r2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelana_r2/pseuds/porcelana_r2). 



> I wrote these for a class I took in my University. I didn't want to leave them rotting on my google drive so I decided to post it... in its original language, and in English (which is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes).
> 
> To this moment I don't intend to write more, because I don't have a proper plot or overall inspiration to. If I stumble something that makes me feel like adding more to this work, I will.
> 
> My Twitter account: @porcelana_r2

The line in front of me was getting smaller. I wasn’t exactly happy about it. I think the most appropriate word for what I was feeling in that moment would be curious. I was curious. I think everyone else was curious, as a matter of fact… It was the first time that these people in this village in the middle of nowhere would have the chance to lay eyes on a dragon egg. That’s why we were there. At least that was why most people were there, since we all knew what was the real reason behind such event.  
Some years after Galbatorix’s death, after Eragon and Saphira went away to explore the Unknown Lands to train new Dragon Riders, Elves and Dwarves got together so that the dragon eggs discovered during the war could be, finally, hatched and dragons would not be at risk of extinction anymore. That is what was happening in the last decade or so. What was expected is that some of the eggs would eventually hatch when in touch with some random young bastard, who’d be taken to train with all the new Dragon Riders somewhere in the Unknown Lands. That idea was frightening to me. But there’s no chance that it would hatch with me. Not a single egg had hatched in the past five years.  
Next in line was Donghun, then Junhee, then Chan and, finally, me. Byeongkwan. I was told that only one egg was brought and I still couldn’t see it from where I was. We were waiting outside of a recently built tent. All the people from this village and the villages that were nearby were there, crowded around us. Most of them only wanted to see a dragon egg once in their miserable lives.  
Donghun got inside the tent and came out with a confused look on his ugly face. Junhee came out crying like a little baby. “It’s beautiful” he said. Chan went inside looking hopeful and came out looking miserable. I guess he really wanted to leave this place. I could roast these people for hours, but it was my turn and I got nervous. I went inside the tent and saw a few people standing around a closed chest.  
A dark-skinned woman, probably born in the region of Surda, stared at me with a tired look. She was probably happy that I was the last one.

"Come closer," she said, indicating the chest.

I went forward, curious, but still uncertain, to the mahogany furniture. An elf and a dwarf standing on either side of the chest opened it, and I had the most beautiful sight of my short 18 years of life. The egg was covered in pink scales that seemed to be made of diamond. But it was not just pink. In the corners of each scale was a beautiful royal blue tone, producing a unique contrast. I was amazed.

"Touch it." I heard the elf's voice to my left. My heart skipped a beat but I brought my hand to the surface of the object that fascinated me and when I finally touched it felt a huge heat in my palm, followed by this weird light.

I pulled away as fast as I could, screaming as loud as I could, but I was held by unknown hands. I could not make out the sounds that took the tent right now. I looked at my burnt palm and could see the shape of a lotus flower marked on it. I heard a winch in front of me and when I looked up I saw what looked like a dragon baby. He was pink and blue, like the egg. It was small. Tiny. A gigantic sense of confusion was taking me at that moment. The creature was nestled in the trunk and I could feel it was frightened.

 

My dragon, whom I called Jimin, which means ‘gold’, has grown greatly and now measures about five feet from the nose to the tip of his tail. From what the elves who trained me explained, he will grow more and more. Jimin was very energetic and curious and treated me like a father. Which was very strange to me.

I spent a month traveling with elves and we finally arrived to Ellésmera. I learned that initially my training would happen with a Dragon Rider who lived here, and only when Jimin grew enough would I go to meet Eragon. I was anxious.

The day after our arrival, Jimin and I were taken to our first coach. We entered a forest glade and saw a boy, not much older than me, sitting on top of a large dark stone. He seemed to be meditating. He was very cute.

"What is the name of your dragon?" His voice was hoarse and deep. He opened his eyes and stared at me with his black orbs.

"Jimin," I replied firmly. I did not want to show weakness. But my legs were shaking.

"Gold..." he seemed to be thoughtful for a moment. "That's a good name."

Jimin was entwined by my legs, staring at the stranger curiously. He smelled the air in his direction. Eventually he sneezed. It made the strange boy smile.

"My name is Seyoon and I will train you for the next two years, until you are prepared to handle the responsibilities of being a Rider." He descended from where he was and walked to me at a slow pace. I had to look up so I could look into his eyes.  
I watched intrigued, wondering what kind of training this would be as he continued his clearly rehearsed presentation.

"You and Jimin will work together to become a strong team. You will have lessons with me and my dragon, Yoongi."

Another dragon? As if he had read my thoughts, the black stone where Seyoon was seated earlier unfolded and turned out to be a beautiful and majestic black dragon. Jimin fluttered between my legs and jerked away from me to get closer to the larger creature and probably smell it. I stared at the larger dragon with a slightly disbelief. Then I looked at my handsome coach, still half-cocked.

"I was the first Rider to train with Eragon in the Unknown Lands," he said, probably realizing the question would pop into my mind, eventually. "I hope you're not expecting anything easy. I understand that this path has been chosen for you but the responsibility that it gives you is of extreme importance. "  
He did not say much, literally. But the tone in his voice, when blended into the image of the two dragons making contact for the first time, made me feel so strong that my eyes watered.

"I'm ready," I said, firmly.


	2. Love Potion

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

"You cannot create true love, Byeongkwan, I already told you!" Olivia, the youngest among the Dragon Riders, exclaimed vehemently. "This feeling is pure and too strong to come up with a spell! Yves is fooling you again!"

I did not care. I knew that Olivia was right and that love potions were myths from fairy tales older than Galbatorix. But Yves's words hypnotized me, and the possibility haunted me for days.

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

I needed these four herbs and so I was in one of several fields that existed in Du Weldenwarden with the youngest of the Dragon Riders. Fortunately, these herbs withstood any weather, even in scorching heat.

"I know it does not make sense, but I want that big-nosed, cheeky, annoying idiot to like me and I'll do whatever I need to!"

"If you know it does not make sense, what are we doing here? I could be reading or talking to some animal out there!" Olivia carried a few sprigs of rosemary and sage, while I took care of cutting some sprigs of thyme.

 _"I agree with the girl,"_ Jimin, my dragon, whispered in our minds. He was lying a few feet away, the sun making the pink of his scales reflect alive. _"Yoongi taught me about the limits of magic and what you want to do bordering the irrational."_

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

"Irrational? You're spending a lot of time with that old dragon... you don’t even allow yourself any fun anymore, goddamit!" My response made Jimin roar loudly in self-defense and take flight. I probably wouldn’t see him again for the rest of the day.

"I think you should listen when your own dragon criticizes your bullshit," Olivia warned me, walking beside me and snorting whenever a new branch ended in her hands.

"Don’t worry, I'll apologize to him after I’m done..."

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

  


Seeing me with all those herbs, Yves smiled. It was not common for her to smile. I forgot that even though she was older than me, she was still very young. I think it had something to do with the mysteries that surrounded her... Those gave her a mature aspect.

"Tell me again... If you think he's too tall, too stressed, too rigid, too rude... Why do you want to go on with this?" She questioned.

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

"During our last mission, observing the behavior of the beasts in the southern forests, Seyoon and I talked for nights on end. He eventually discovered my name in the old language, and when everything seemed to go wrong, he used that knowledge to save my life. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. And I need to thank him somehow... Or at least try. It is my duty to do that, even if it is with my life. But he does not seem to realize it, so I have to make him understand."

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

Yves stared at me, mute, for a moment. Her eyes penetrated me as if she could read my soul. I looked back. I would not look away, however intimidating it was. At last she smiled.

"Your will power will grant you many great dids... Or kill you." She took the weeds from my hands and headed into the forest.

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

  
  


Seyoon trained in the clearing with his sword, Kveykva. The muscles in his arms were bouncing and he was dripping with sweat. His face always turned red when he got tired. There was sunlight everywhere. He was drenched in sweat.

His dragon, Yoongi, was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was training the other dragons somewhere else.

I leaned against a tree and observed him. At the moment, he practiced a particularly complicated move and was clearly frustrated in trying to execute it perfectly.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or help me out, dude?"

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

"I didn’t think my coach would need help..." I walked over to him, unbuttoned my jacket, put my belongings in and a holster with the potion Yves taught me to do under some shadow, and I drew my own sword, Wyrda.

For an hour we did our slide dance. For an hour I could meet his black eyes without any modesty. With all his faults, he still had that look... His eyes could swallow a person's sanity, such as the intensity of the orbs.

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

"Don’t you think we should get some rest? I'm thirsty." The words left my lips without my noticing.

In response, I received a raise of eyebrows.

"No one will stop so you get hydrated in a battle." Short, rude and dry as ever.

I smiled.

"There will be no battle if we die from dehydration."

He grunted and left the position. Apparently, my argument was compelling. We keep Kveykva and Wyrda in their scabbards and we follow to a shadow.

Seyoon surprised me by taking off his shirt. His torso was drenched with sweat and his muscles throbbing for exercise. He sat down, leaning against a tree trunk.

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 

Now was the time to move on with the plan. I took off my own shirt, took the holster close by, and threw myself at his side. I offered the drink, which was snatched from my hands. He took a long sip, as expected.

"What is it? Tastes good."

"An infusion of herbs... The queen Islazandi said it's good for focus." He took another big sip.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

I took the holster and took a big sip, myself.

I felt a slight vibration in my heart. I stared at Seyoon and his pupils were dilated. A new feeling came to me. I felt fingers interlacing with mine as I saw his face approaching. I felt his lips touch my jaw lightly as he lay on my shoulder. I felt my heartbeat increase and pure energy run through my veins as his skin touched mine. I could face a horde of Urgals alone with the strange power this feeling gave me. We stayed like this for a while until our dragons came back earlier from their own training.

 

Jimin was sneezing again. I told him not to go near the lilies.

 

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 


	3. Betrayal

It took me a few seconds to process what just happened. Seyoon tried to hold onto Olivia, who seemed to want to murder someone. Someone with a name. Yves. Our partner. Yves betrayed us. The same Yves who trained with us from the beginning and accompanied us on so many missions and adventures. The Yves I defended so fiercely when other people harassed her cold and mysterious posture.

Yves wanted to use the Ancient Language to force the opening of all the dragon eggs and thus set up an army of Dragon Riders that would be chosen to our will. And she just betrayed us, stealing a dozen eggs. Chuu, her dragon, had also disappeared. The prospect of a dozen dragons enslaved by magic frightened me.

I felt a blaze on the side of my face and realized that Olivia had slapped me.

"Wake up!" Something in her posture startled me. "We have to stop that bitch, even if we have to walk all over Alagaësia." Olivia was usually the most peaceful of the group. Despite being the best fighter and mastering an extensive range of weapons and martial arts, she always seemed to be more interested in helping little birds that fell from the nest to shed blood in battle. But this time she was enraged. I never thought I'd see her that way. She grunted at my lack of expression and left the room screaming about going to the arsenal.

Seyoon walked to me and seemed calm as he took my hand, but I knew he was already calculating all the possibilities in his big brain. He ran his hand over my cheek, which must have been red from the slap, and sealed my lips.

“Olivia is right... no matter what the cost is, we have to stop Yves... or something unimaginable will happen to the people of Alagaësia." His expression hardened a little. "I shouldn’t have taught you all the words. I thought they were prepared to deal with more knowledge than Eragon advised me but I was stupid... And now we have to deal with my mistake. "

I didn’t like to see him like this. I approached my conscience with his and found resistance in the beginning, but when I forced him a little, he relented. I tried to convey the greatest amount of comfort I could muster at the moment. I pressed his fingers between mine. I tried to put the best expression of self-confidence that my wounded ego would allow at that moment.

"Come on, let's tear the bitch apart," I said firmly.

We walked to the arsenal, where Olivia was already properly equipped.

"Did the lovebirds finally wake up for life? Gather supplies and get ready, I'll seal the dragons." she said seriously and withdrew. Seyoon stared at me, bittersweet, and moved on to another room. He probably wanted some time alone to have his mental conversations with Yoongi, who should be listening to everything. Jimin was sleeping now. He'll probably be confused when I wake him up. It's going to be a long journey.

 

I met the other two Riders a few minutes later. The three dragons were already properly sealed and ready. Jimin still yawned and was a bit confused. GoWon was excited. But she was always excited. I had never seen a dragon so fond of being ridden by its Rider in any situation. Yoongi looked stressed.

We rode on our respective dragons, and in a few minutes we were crossing the sky over Du Weldenvarden. I didn’t know if we would get out of this, but I was determined to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it... tell me if anything sounds bizarre so I can fix it. ♥
> 
> twt: @porcelana_r2


End file.
